Stars
17:50 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:51 No. 17:51 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 17:52 I think I would like to continue Tyler's relationship with Bridgette. 17:52 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:54 Since in TDWT he had little interaction with Sierra, I would have him interact with her more since she has a crush on him, so yes for new path for Tyler. 17:54 <@TDIFan13> Great! We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Geoff. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:54 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Geoff13 17:55 StarsAndStraps20 has changed nick to Tyler20 17:55 * Geoff13 sits by Tyler in the economy class section. 17:55 <@Geoff13> Yo, man! So, new team, huh? 17:55 <@Geoff13> Can't believe we got swapped onto Team Victory together... feels surreal. 17:56 Yeah, me too. Have you seen Sierra? I'm trying to stay as far away from her as I can be. 17:56 <@Geoff13> Oh, you mean the new girl? Nope, nowhere in sight. 17:56 <@Geoff13> She's pretty cool, though! Haven't gotten a chance to talk to her yet. 17:57 *Sighs in relief* Thank goodness. She's totally freaking me out! She stole my underwear. 17:57 <@Geoff13> Oh, DUDE! 17:57 <@Geoff13> She did?! 17:57 <@Geoff13> Man, you're SO in! xD 17:57 What? I don't want to be "in" with that chick! I love Bridgette! 17:58 <@Geoff13> Bridgette Schmidgette. Look, the girl's nice and all, but Sierra? 17:58 <@Geoff13> She's obsessed with you, man! 17:58 <@Geoff13> Nothing's better than a babe totally head-over-heels in love. 17:58 <@Geoff13> Plus, isn't Bridgette into Cody? 17:58 What? Noo.... They're just friends, I think. 17:58 <@Geoff13> Really? 17:58 <@Geoff13> 'Cause I saw them talking in loser class last night. 17:59 <@Geoff13> They seem PRETTY close for "just friends". 17:59 What were they talking about? And what do you mean, PRETTY close? 17:59 <@Geoff13> Oh, dude. I don't wanna start drama or anything! 17:59 <@Geoff13> I know I'd be devastated if something happened to me and my Lindsay. 17:59 <@Geoff13> If you love Bridge, you love Bridge. Nothing should come between that. 18:00 Nothing except a little dweeb trying to steal my girlfriend! 18:00 <@Geoff13> Whoa, man! 18:00 <@Geoff13> Calm down. 18:00 <@Geoff13> You like Cody. He's your friend... he'd never do anything to hurt you. 18:00 Yeah... I guess. 18:01 <@Geoff13> Look, I need to go find Linds. 18:01 Fine, see ya. 18:01 <@Geoff13> But just don't... worry yourself too much, dude. 18:01 <@Geoff13> And definitely don't let this thing with Sierra get in the way of the next challenge. 18:01 <@Geoff13> Peace, bro! 18:01 I'll try. 18:01 * Geoff13 fist-bumps Tyler and walks off. 18:01 Geoff13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 18:01 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 18:01 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 18:02 Alright, thanks. 18:02 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 18:02 <@TDIFan13> c: 18:02 Okay. 18:02 Tyler20 46ade733@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.173.231.51 has left #rpaudition [] Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions